


Now Trending: Yashiro Tsurugi makes fainting look... beautiful?

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: "He stylishly passes out from hunger before Café Seiren and gathers attention from the crowd.”You know this part of his profile right. So wtf happened?
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Aoi Itsuki, Akagi Touma & Minamoto Mamori, Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Aoi Itsuki & Minamoto Mamori, Aoi Itsuki & Tsurugi Yashiro, Minamoto Mamori & Tsurugi Yashiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Now Trending: Yashiro Tsurugi makes fainting look... beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look who FINALLY learned how to use relationship tags

"Yashiro, you're doing this on purpose aren't you... No one walks like that, even if they're about to collapse from hunger." Itsuki says, as he sees Yashiro waltz dramatically out the door.

"Yeah... I don't think you're making it..."

_Nope. He definitely did not make it._

He fainted in the middle of the street.

An inaudible gasp, that everyone in a one mile radius somehow heard, escapes his lips.

One hand on his forehead, palm facing out.

His eyes, delicately flutter closed as he falls in a fashion fit for a fainting couch, all while seemingly in slow motion.

He was practically sparkling.

The clouds coincidentally blocked most of the sunlight. 

The sun, now a spotlight, shone directly on him.

_The crowd grew larger._

After a few minutes, Mamori walks by.

"H-Huh????" She reels back at the sight of the crowd.

She pulls out her phone and looks at the newest page on the trending section.

_Yashiro Tsurugi can make FAINTING look beautiful!_

She puts her phone away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She bursts through the crowd, running way faster than she should when wearing a kimono.

"Y-Yashiro-san... YASHIRO-SAN please wake up..." She screams.

"Nngh... What's... happening..? ...Minamoto..?" He slowly, _delicately,_ opens his eyes before gently collapsing again.

"STAY WITH ME YASHIRO-SAN! HEY YOU OVER THERE! HELP ME OUT!" She points to a random person in the crowd.

"H-Huh?" Said person happened to be Touma, who's been recording the entire thing.

"WHAT THE HECK TOUMA-NI!? YOU WERE RECCORDING THIS ENTIRE THING WHEN YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM!" She screams, practically flaming up at him. 

"S-Sorry..." He hands his phone to the person next to him.

"Keep reccording this will you." He whispers.

"TOUMA-NII!" Mamori angrily screams.

"S-Sorry..." He quickly goes to pick up an unconscious Yashiro.

"What the _fuck..._ He's literally light as a feather, NO _lighter_ than a feather... Ok I'm actually concerned..." He drops him on one of the chairs inside the cafeteria.

"TOUMA-NII YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" 

"S-Sorry Mamori-chan... I just remembered that I have to film in 5 minutes... THANKS FOR THE VIRAL VIDEO YASHIRO!" With that, he bolts out of the cafe, quickly retrieving his phone from the person he left it with.

"Touma-nii!" She angrily takes out her phone to text Itsuki.

Mamori: Itsuki-nii HELPPPP.

Mamori: Yashiro-san collapsed in front of the cafe!

Itsuki: So he didn't make it...

Mamori: Please come at once!

Itsuki: Got it.

Mamori left Yashiro to go outside to wait for Itsuki.

**_Meanwhile on Topic's trending page_ **

Touma uploaded the video of the whole event on YouTube, completely unedited.

"...How does he make _fainting_ look pretty...?" Itsuki watches the video on the train.

"Hold up... Touma posted this..." He goes to text him.

Itsuki: I-

Itsuki: How the hell did Yashiro make fainting look pretty?

Touma: IKR. 

Itsuki: Good job with the editing though. 

Itsuki: I'm surprised you got all that done in like 10 minutes.

Touma: Actually...

Touma: Read the description.

Itsuki: Huh?

He goes to read said description.

Itsuki: UNEDITED!?

Touma: Yup.

Itsuki: THE SPARKLES, THE SPOTLIGHT, AND THE GOD DAMN SLOW MOTION FALLING!?

Touma: Every single part.

Touma: He's just _that_ pretty.

**_Meanwhile in the groupchat..._ **

Ellie: HOLY SHIT TOUMA THAT VIDEO

Kiria: LMAOOOOOO

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Touma: It's unedited too

Tsubasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiria: Why am I not surprised?

Touma: We're going to be RICHHHHHHHH

Itsuki: Wait, how did you stretch the video to be 10 minutes long?

Touma. Easy.

Touma: There's the 2 minutes he was dramatically walking up to the enterance.

Touma: The 4 minutes of him fainting, and then the 4 minutes of Mamori-chan.

Ellie: HOLD UP, 4 MINUTES OF FAINTING?

Touma: Yes. 4 whole minutes.

Ellie: ADLKFHKHGKDDKJFADKLSKJSKLSL

Kiria: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

Mamori: Would you all stop laughing :(

Mamori: He could have seriously gotten hurt!

Touma: Oh Mamori-chan... You sweet, sweet child.

Touma: He probably did this on purpose.

Mamori: Huh?

Itsuki: I can agree with that.

Itsuki: I mean, NO ONE walks like that, even if they're about to collapse.

Itsuki: Ok, gtg. See you soon Mamori-chan.

He puts his phone in his pocket and exits the train.

"Mamori-chan!" He walks up to her. "Where is he?" 

"Touma-nii carried him inside. He said he was lighter than a feather."

"LIGHTER!? Well, that kinda makes sense... He didn't eat for 3 days..."

"So he passed out from starvation?" Mamori asks.

"Well... Yes."

"OH COME ON!" She face palmed.

"Let's go in Itsuki-nii. I have some _things_ to talk to Yashiro-san about." 

"R-Right..." He slowly follows behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Fortuna Idols blasts the writers block out of me.


End file.
